


Poem 2

by KallistoIndrani (Readingfanfics)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/KallistoIndrani





	

I wish I didn’t feel like a burden when I say ‘hello’ to someone.

Right now it seems easier to just erase myself then gathering the courage to ask how you are doing.

 

 

For an almost 30 something I feel stuck at age 16. Why was I more confident then,than now? Is it possible to grow smaller over time? Will there come a point/this month,this year/ that I just vanish?

When I was younger I had little to say but wrote whole books. Now I have so many thoughts, ideas and ideals and the page just stays blank. Is it only fools who speak?

 

I know so many extraordinary people now that I have trouble keeping up. Even being ordinary isn’t good anymore. How is it possible to be even less then ordinary? Is that what they call ‘normal’? Or is it edging on ‘insane’?

 

I still find the comfort of my bedroom much more exciting then the outside world. ‘Time to get a boyfriend.’ The thought never occurs that there are other choices. Don’t they know you can’t get your soulmate delivered at your door over night? If they could I wouldn’t mind having someone. As long as they don’t stay.

 

I never feel more broken after ‘ time to get a boyfriend’. Am I not ‘whole’now? And if I’m not whole is that a bad thing? Am I wrong?

 

I think all these/extraordinary/ writers are rubbing off on me. It’s like I forgot I had a voice. Now I remember but I can’t speak the words out right. Why am I even trying?

 

The problem with me is that i’ll never be satisfied. Mediocraty does that to you. You want to rise up but you keep falling down/ staying stuck.

 

I keep sharing things with people that don’t care. I like people that just don’t seem to mind if I’m alive or not so much.

 

I even loved a man once that didn’t love me back enough… or at least I thought. I wonder if over time I’ll get smarther in stuff like that.

 

I keep so many pieces of myself apart I think I’ve broken myself. How can it be fixed without ‘you’? Maybe I should find a boyfriend anyway… he could bring some glue to ‘fix me up’.

 

If I keep puling my lips like this nobody will want to kiss them. Who wants to kiss a mediocre person anyways?

 


End file.
